How Sasuke Became Popular
by Morbid Guidance
Summary: Itachi has had enough with his fangirls, he can't stand how Sasuke has none. So what is he willing to do to get the fan girls from him to Sasuke? Maybe just kill a few clan members here and there, but will it back fire? R&R!
1. I

Hey, I just made this story a tad bit better like, separating (damn it, how do you spell that word xD) the speach things and adding a few things aswel. ---- Sheesh, what a crappy sentence...

I don't own Naruto -sniff-, and thank Kami I do not own Sasuke!!

How Sasuke became popular.

Chapter 1

"ITACHIIIII!!" The fan girls squealed as they saw him go by. He began to run, like he did always on the way to work. "GET HIM!! EEEEE!!!!" The ground started to rumble as the group of girls began chasing after him. This was why Itachi had always been so fit in his academy days. Being chased by girls everyday can do a lot to you.

"Hey Itachi, how's it going? Heading to work are you?" a man said cheerfully to Itachi and waved, expecting an answer. All he got was a bunch of wind blown in his face as Itachi zoomed by and a horde of girls screaming at his heels. The same happened at work and on the way home.

"Welcome home big brother!" Sasuke ran to greet him with a giant hug. Sasuke wasn't popular in school at all, no girls really glanced at him and he got average grades in school, he was basically, nothing special. "Can you teach me shuriken today!?" he asked sweetly.

"I'm sorry, cant right now, I have to prepare for my nightly attack from my fan girls!!" Itachi replied grimly and ran up to his room to set more traps. That night while Itachi lay in his bed expecting a fan girl to jump out from under his bed any minute, he started to wonder. "Man, little Sasuke is so lucky!! He has no fan girls at all! Why do I have to put up with them and not him!? What makes him so, NOT great!?" he asked himself grumpily and missed the girly giggle that came from his closet. "I mean, hey, I'm normal too. I have no super powers! Why am I so popular with the girls!?" he turned over onto his side. It just wasn't fair to him. But then he remembered something interesting he had heard some people at work talking about…

--------flash back--------

"Yo, gym. Did cha hear? A couple of ninja found some odd information about this organization that is forming off in some little city somewhere." The first ANBU member whispered to another who was standing listening to him in a corner. Just as the guy said that, Itachi was walking by and stopped to listen in to this 'odd information'.

"What is it bud?" the second ANBU asked his friend.

"Well I'm not sure on the details but there's a small organization gathering up somewhere in a small city near Larry woods (I just made that name up, who knows were it started…). I think its called The Akatsuki or something…." The first ANBU replied and both the men started working again.

--------Flashback End--------

Itachi grinned, "Hmmm, I should look more into that, I think I have a plan going through my head…." Itachi thought to himself and suddenly three squealing girls jumped out of his closet and started running at him.

Chapter end

Yeah I know it's awfully stupid, but I wanted to write it down. It will get funnier, in a way, so don't worry. There's only going to be 3 chapters so please keep reading. Oh and I know there VERY short, but I didn't want to make it a one page story…I like writing stories with chapters, teehee.

Oh yes, and if you've noticed this story being updated alot please just ignore it, it kind of helps me get more reviews. I know it bugs you so I'm going to slow down alittle. ---- So sorry TT.


	2. Want

I don't, and wont ever-own Naruto, unless Masashi Kishimoto agrees to give him to me, but I would most likely ask if I could have the Kyuubi instead of Naruto himself. And thank you again Kami, that I do not own, and never will own, Sasuke!!! -Tears of joy-

How Sasuke became popular

Chapter 2

It started out a normal day, Itachi being chased by girls, before work, at work, and yes, after work too. But to the fan girls surprise, and great joy, he did not so much as try to stop them like he had done the day before and the day before and the day before and…yeah the day before (you get the picture). It didn't seem to bother him or something all he did was give a strait face and continued to do what ever he was doing. As soon as he got home he ignored Sasuke's whines to practice with him and went strait to his room to plot.

"Ok." He said to himself as he got out a small piece of paper and a pen to right down his ideas about getting the fan girls out of his life forever. He had been thinking about this all day and was finally going to put it to action. "First things first, I have to train Sasuke, oh dear brother, please don't be mad at me for what I am going to do… man he's so going to really hate me after this isn't he? But whatever, I'm sure it won't be _that_ bad right." he sniffed and wiped a tear from his eye, "In a way." He continued.

--------------------------------------

Sasuke threw his shuriken at a nearby tree _"Missed again, dang."_ He'd been doing that a lot lately. "Maybe I should just ditch this!" he grumbled in annoyance and picked up his shuriken. "I'll never be as good as my brother anyway." He was just about to go to Shikamaru's to play when Itachi walked up to him with a smile on his face.

"Hey little brother, how about we practice your shuriken now?" he asked and waved.

"YEAH! You're the best big brother in the world!" Sasuke yipped happily and threw the shuriken at the practice dummy behind him, which was shaped like his dad.

Itachi looked sad for a moment and then grinned. "Yeah that's the spirit!" and he started to train Sasuke with all the cool techniques he could think of.

**About a week went by.**

"Man I can't believe dad and the others would think you killed your best friend, Itachi." Sasuke reported in amazement and he hit a bull's eye on his practice dummy with his shuriken.

"Er. Yeah, how could they?" Itachi agreed and shifted in awkwardly in his spot.

Sasuke grumbled again and blew a bunch of fire out of his mouth, setting the practice dummy of his dad, aflame. "Thanks for teaching me all these neat moves brother!" Sasuke giggled happily and hugged him making Itachi wince sadly.

"I've become really popular at school! And I'm getting top marks! And it's all thanks to you! You're so awesome." He sniffed, "Just so awesome.

Itachi cleared his throat and pushed Sasuke away, "Hehe, just doing what I have to." He said and grinned. "So, uhhh, do any girls like you yet?" he had a hopeful look on his face.

"Oh yeah, too many actually. I tell you, they swarm! I can never get any rest, always screaming out my name when I walk by and complementing me when I say a single word. Anymore of this and I think I will pop." He finished and took in air. Itachi shifted awkwardly and smiled. His marvelous plan was working!

That night he started check marking off what he had done and what he still needed to do, of course he didn't get very much done when a bunch of fan girls fell from his ceiling. But that didn't bother him much because less and less fan girls had started arriving at his front door every morning on his way to work, and surprising him at work, or waiting for him to take a step out of work. More and more were starting to prowl around innocent little Sasuke. Once a day, everyday, hehehe…

Chapter end

OOOOOooooo!!! How will Itachi do it eh? Or actually, you know how he does it, but what does he think this will do to stop the fan girls from loving him? The next chapter might be the last so please don't run away, it will be a nice ending, or as nice as it can get nyahaha.


	3. Reviews!

Thy shall never own Naruto, thy is very grateful that thy shan't ever own Sasuke. Omg, thy is really sucky at poetic righting…

How Sasuke Became Popular

Chapter 3

Final Chapter

"BROTHER HELP!!!" Sasuke screamed as he was being chased down the street by a bunch of girls screaming out his name. Itachi smiled, tonight he would do it, and finally leave all this behind, muhahahahaha -cough cough-. He left his brother in the care of his fan girls and walked off to his room, to prepare.

--------------------------------------------

Sasuke ran home because he knew he was late. It was nearly dark and by the time he would get there it would be pitch black. When he did however, he wasn't expecting it to be SO dark. No lights were on at all and when he rounded the corner he saw some Uchihas lying dead on the ground (hehe yes, die Uchihas, DIE!)

"_Oh god, this is what happened in the Naruto show!"_ Sasuke thought and started to shiver with fear as he reached his house. When he slid open the door to his parents room, as he does in the show, he saw them lying dead. "No, NOOO! Mom, dad!" Sasuke cried as he ran to their dead bodies. "NOOOOOO!" he looked up and saw his brother walking out of the shadows, with their blood stained all over him. "Why brother, WHY!?" Sasuke bawled threw himself to the ground at his brother's feet, sobbing.

Itachi tried to look as evil as possible but couldn't hold back a small quiver on his bottom lip, "Because little brother, I had to." He said seriously. "Its in the script, and besides…" he stated and Sasuke looked up, his eyes red from tears. "It was to, get rid of, The FanGirls." Just then there was a scream from out side and Sasuke ran out to see who it was, there were hundreds of FanGirls outside their back door looking at the dead bodies and wondering what the heck was going on in Sasuke, and Itachi kun's house. "Damn it, have they already caught up to me!?" Itachi cursed under his breath and ran out the front door.

"WAIT!" Sasuke hollered now very angry that he had just done this to get rid of some stupid FanGirls.

"No, little brother. I must leave now." Itachi said grimly and hid a tear from his eye.

"I HATE YOU!" Sasuke roared and ran at him, apparently trying to hurt him.

Itachi sighed; he hated the writer to this fanfic. "Yes Sasuke, I hated the FanGirls so now you must hate me! You must always hate! Hate, hate, hate, hate, hate!"

"IM GOING TO ADVENGE MY CLAN!" Sasuke cried and swung a weak punch at him.

Itachi looked at the pitiful sight and sighed again. "My plan all along was to make you get all my FanGirls, and now that I am evil, they will hate me for making you suffer like this, now I will go to Akatsuki and become more evil, and lose _all_ my FanGirls!" Itachi explained getting more and more excited with each word and then with that he vanished, leaving Sasuke to get trampled by a bunch of screaming girls.

And this is how my story shall end, so you know the real reason why Itachi killed off his clan, how Sasuke got popular and suffer tragically like he did. But to this day, hundreds, no thousands more fan girls have loved Itachi after his evil act and have hunted him down from then onwards. He soon found out and knew that all his tries had been in vain.

The End

How was it eh? Did you like it? Well if you like funny short stories check out my Sesshomaru's Future filled adventure Fanfic, its only one page long and its one of my most popular fanfics. Please review!


End file.
